Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV
La palabra Beta es utilizada para una versión que representa generalmente la primera versión estable de un juego, nombre, o lugar antes de ser lanzado en forma final al público. En el juego de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones (EFLC) existieron muchas versiones Betas sobre los personajes, vehículos, armas y lugares debido a que el juego poseeria una estupenda calidad gráfica como de película,en donde ya en la versión final del juego fueron cambiadas o eliminadas dichas versiones en la versión final del juego que hoy en diá conocemos. Personajes Grand Theft Auto IV Niko Bellic Niko Bellic tuvo varias fases Beta, como por ejemplo: el largo del pelo, las expresiones que usa a menudo. En el trailer Good Lord, What are you doing? se ve a Niko con un traje blanco.thumb|| Niko antes despues.PNG|El antes y despues de Niko. Betaniko1.png|Aquí se puede ver a Niko con el pelo mucho más corto. Betaniko2.png|Aquí se lo puede ver con guantes sin dedos y zapatillas deportivas. Roman Bellic Roman Bellic al parecer se llamaria Novel , descrito así por los detalles antiguos de Game Informer Little Jacob Little Jacob tuvo su fase en la cual no tiene gafas Betalittlejacob.png|El beta de Little Jacob. Mikhail Faustin En la fase beta de Mikhail, el no tiene cien. Betamikhailfaustin.png|Beta de Mikhail. Real Badman En al versión beta de Real Badman no tiene sombrero. Puede verse en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Betarealbadman.png|Beta de Badman. Ray Bulgarin En la versión beta de Ray aparece más pálido y menos detallado. Betabulagrin.png|Beta de Ray. Karen El beta de Karen aparece en el tercer trailer del juego en donde su cara cambiaría. Beta karen.PNG|Notese las facciones de la cara. Edward T. Fortune En el segundo trailer del juego se puede escuchar que la voz de Edward era distinta más joven y más aguda, pero finalmente y por causas desconocidas por cambiada por la voz de Milton James. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Johnny Klebitz La versión Beta de Johnny aparece por primera vez en la misión Blow Your Cover. JohnnyKlebitzBeta.PNG|Notase en el cambio de vestimenta. Ashley Butler Su version Beta fue vista en la misión Taking in the Trash , en la cual tenia su rostro completamente cambiada. Ashley Butler Beta.png| Véase las facciones de cara cambiadas. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Luis Lopez La versión Beta de Luis aparece por primera vez en la misión Three Leaf Clover. Luis Lopez IV.png|Se puede ver la diferencia física. Tony Prince y Evan Moss Aquí se puede ver el Beta de Tony y Evan en GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Diamantes Trato TLAD.png Vehículos Mañana En la versión Beta aparece con el marco y la forma modificada. Betamañana1.png|El Beta del Mañana. Annihilator En el Beta se puede observar a simple vista los cambios y no tiene la línea horizontal amarilla. Puede verse en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Betaannihilator.png|El Beta. Marquis En el Beta del Marquis, el piso del barco es color blanco. Betamarquis.png|Nótese el suelo del barco. Taxi El Beta del Taxi puedes ser visto en el trailer de Vlad Glebov. Betataxi.png|Nótese en color negro. Super GT En el Beta del Super GT, este sería fabricado por Asstone. Asstone_en_GTA_IV.png|Nótese donde figura el fabricante como Asstone. Armas Revólver En GTA IV, como se sabe no existe el revólver pero en un principio Rockstar Games quiso agregarlo pero por razones desconocidas fue sacada. Betarevolver.png|Niko Bellic con el revólver. Pistola con silenciador Al igual que el revólver, la pistola con silenciador iba a reaparecer pero fue sacada por razones desconocidas. Betasilenciador.png|Nótese el silenciador SMG En el Beta del la SMG, existen cambios de textura y animación. Betasmg.png|Nótese el cambio de texturas. Betasmg1.png|El cambio de animación. Chaleco antibalas Normalmente en las armas de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones tiene una luz naranja, pero en la versión Beta es amarilla. Betaluzchaleco.png|Nótese el color amarrillo. thumb|El mapa beta de [[Liberty City (IV). Nótese el gran terreno que aparece al noroeste de Alderney, y las tres pistas de el Aeropuerto internacional Francis.]] Misiones Weekend at Florian's En la beta de mision Weekend at Florian's se puede ver a Roman que llevaria una sudadera en vez de su camisa de figuras negra . Weekend´s at Florian Roman Beta.png|Notese el cambio de vestimenta de Roman y Niko en su fase Beta Ciudades *Hubo un rumor, en la cual se decía que la ciudad en donde se desarrollaría el juego no era Liberty City (IV), sino el Estado completo, incluyendo, posiblemenete, Liberty City (IV), The Carraways y Carcer City. *Gran terreno iba a aparecer al noroeste de Alderney, pero fue eliminado por causas desconocidas. *El Aeropuerto Internacional Francis iba a tener tres pistas, en vez de dos, lo que aumenta de tamaño a la isla que abarca a Broker y a Dukes. *Algunas áreas de la ciudad llamadas "Anger Bay", "Norfolk", "Jefferson Heights", "Acter Bay", ''"Richmond" , "Frogtown", "Washington Heights"'' fueron eliminadas. *Dos zonas eliminadas y/o reemplazadas de Broker llamadas ''"Goatherd"'' y '''"''Hedgebury"'' pudieron ser vistas en los carteles de la Autopista Broker-Dukes. Estos dos barrios antes mencionados pudieron ser incluidos en la ciudad, pero después, estos fueron reemplazados por los actuales. "'Goatherd"' pudo ser los Apartamentos Firefly, y "Hedgebury",' '''pudo ser Outlook. *Varias calles de la ciudad fueron removidas o reenombradas. *Una calle llamada Liberation St. pudo ser removida o reenombrada. *Una calle llamada 128 St. pudo ser removida o reenombrada. *La Estatua de la Felicidad iba a ser llamada "''Statue of Freedom", e iba a tener diferente rostro. *Las Liberty State Pavillion Towers iban a llamarse Festival Towers. Curiosidades *En las lanchas y barcos del Grand Theft Auto IV aparece un mapa que puede ser otro Beta del mapa de Liberty City. Se alcanza a ver que Isla Colonial es mucho más estirada y larga, mientras que Isla de Carga es muy pequeña y redondeada. Algonquin es más ancha y mas corta, y está casi pegada a Isla Colonial. Bohan tiene la bahía muy cerrada, y más ancha, de Broker no cambia casi nada, y Alderney no se ve, solo se ve la costa, que es aparentemente igual. Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Betas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Beta